1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor chip packages, and more particularly to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielded semiconductor chip package and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As known in the art, electrical communication chips such as radio frequency (RF) packages are prone to be disturbed by electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore when RF packages are arranged on a printed circuit board during manufacturing, much attention is required to avoid the RF packages being damaged by other electrical elements.
Generally, a semiconductor chip package comprises a die pad, a chip disposed on the die pad, and a set of leads surrounding the die pad. The chip is electrically connected to the leads via bonding wires. In order to shield the chip from electromagnetic radiation that may cause EMI, a conventional method involves employing a shielding element to cover and shield the chip. The shielding element is connected to the leads and grounded to shield electromagnetic radiation. In order to protect the chip, a molding compound is used to encapsulate the chip and the bonding wires to protect these elements from damage.
The above-described semiconductor chip package has the advantage of being able to shield the chip from external electromagnetic radiation that may cause EMI. However, the semiconductor chip package still requires an additional shield element inside. This increases the cost and complexity of the semiconductor chip package.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.